Sugar High
by Techno Beating Heart
Summary: She was innocent little Kagome but he made her feel so dirty, she wanted to be dirty for him. He was her most sexual desire but he barely noticed her. She would get him even if it was just for one night, one night to make her fantasy come true!
1. Chapter 1: No sleep tonight

**Chapter one: No sleep tonight**

She couldn't help but notice the way his hand rested lightly between his legs. Those long muscular legs. Damn, how she'd love to be trapped in between them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she envisioned the scenario. Her hands firmly on his knees, her shoulders pushed back allowing her breasts to look rounder and fuller. She would smirk devilishly up at him and-

"What do you want me to do…" She whispered lightly to herself.

Her own voice sent shivers up her spine. Her eyes snapped open and she was brought to her trigonometry class. It was a painful return. She wanted to go back to the fantasy she had just conjured but it seemed her table partner was enjoying the show a lot more than her.

"Um Kagome?"

Kagome sighed deeply and turned to the older boy sitting next to her. He cheeks were pink and his eyes were rolling up and down the length of her body.

"What Koga?"

The boy gulped, opening and closing his mouth several times before managing to get a sound out.

"Are you o-kay?" His voice cracked.

Slightly confused Kagome looked down at herself. GOOD LORD NO WONDER HE WAS STARING! Her legs were spread wide open, her hands were gripped tightly on the edges of her desk and her lower back was curved, pushing her ass out. She could only imagine how she was acting during her little… day dream.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled, straightening up and letting go of the desk.

Koga started to chatter away but Kagome's attention was back on the object of her desires. The man of her dreams. The guy that kept her up at night. The boy that caused so much tension to build up in her body. Oh how sexy she thought he was. So edible, and more than likely delicious.

He was lounging in his chair, his left leg bent out into the isle and his right arm over the back of his chair. His silver hair was short and fell across his eyes but gleams of golden sparkled through. His mouth was lightly parted a single fang poking over his blood red lips.

She felt a moan build up in her chest. Dear lord she wanted to jump his bones so badly. But she wasn't like that. No she was a good girl. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, masking a gasp of pure shock. The boy stretched his arms up and a rumbling yawn shook his body. Her eyes still glued to his mouth noticed a small silver ball in the center. A TONGUE PIERCING!

Kagome felt like she had just walked into the perfect porno and he was about to jump up from his desk and demand she make rough sex to him.

"Earth to Kagome… DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jumping a foot in the air, Kagome whipped herself around violently and glared at her friend sitting a few desks back. The other girl shrugged off the death stare from hell and flipped her cell phone open and closed, motioning Kagome to do the same.

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, the screen lit up with a new message.

From: Sango

Guy what is up with you? Stop drooling! Btw

What are we doing for lunch or

are we ditching the last two periods

Kagome jammed her phone in her sweater pocket before her math teacher could notice some ' against regulation activities' because phones, Mp3's, cameras, and any other form of technology was banded from classrooms. She looked to the side and nodded her head to her friend. Seeing Sango flash a thumbs up from the corner of her eye, Kagome returned to secretly watching- WHAT THE HELL WHERE'D HE GO!?!

Kagome snapped her head around in every direction her eyes searching frantically around the room. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and vibrated against her stomach. Taking it out again she read the new message.

From: Sango

He went to the bathroom

Like two seconds ago you loser :P

"Attention students! Due to the final football game of the season all classes have been cancelled in celebration EVERYONE COME OUT AND SUPPORT OUR TEAM!"

The entire class erupted into cheers, paper went flying and even a few student made a run for it. The teacher yelled and screamed but he was soon drowned out from music playing over the P.A system.

Kagome felt like she had walked into high school musical. Kids were dancing and laughing and singing. She herself couldn't help to shake head to the music. Sango hopping up behind her put her hands on her shoulders and the two jumped up and down shaking there hair like crazy.

_I got you, i got you on my mind And it's time to make you see (what i want) So i'll just make this a little more obvious Cuz i get what i want, and i want you to get with me! Don't think you know, How far im gunna do * You can't stop this, feeling! You can't run away, baby i'm whats on your mind You can't stop this, feeling! There's no escape, No sleep tonight, You won't get, no sleep tonight _

"So you know there's going to be an after party when we win right?" Sango giggled, grabbing her friends bag and prancing to the door.

"Ya so?" Kagome grinned wickedly.

"He's a football player and he'll be there. Maybe you'll finally get your chance with the master Inuyasha!" Sango laughed loudly stepping out of arms reach from Kagome.

"Shut up! Don't say that so loudly!" Kagome cried beating her friend to the door and pulling it open a little bit more forceful than recommended.

_You want me, you want me all the time And you don't need nothing else And you seem to be a little oblivious So i'll show you the way if you think that you need some help_

Poor girl fell flat on her butt, a brick wall was blocking her way out the door. Glancing up briefly Kagome sucked in her breath and held it there. Lifting herself up she squeezed herself through him and the doorway and ran.

The boy stood there, the words sorry barely made it out of his mouth before another girl quickly pushed past him talking at top speed.

"Sorry she's excited you see… loves foot ball… GO SHIKON NO TAMAS!" Sango busted into a run to catch up with Kagome.

Inuyasha went to his desk and grabbed his bag. He often wondered how many people in this school were actually normal… and coming from him a half demon was very ironic.

_Tell m, baby Are you coming, with me __No sleep tonight, No sleep tonight, _

**Alright so I'm promising you all this fic right now is going to fun and funny and very… delightful lol PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Centerfold

**Hey sorry for taking so long but here is chapter two! YAY! Hope you guys have fun reading it! Remember to review!**

**Chapter two: Centerfold **

"YEAH GO SHIKON NO TAMA!!" A masculine voice screamed from the top of the stands.

Several of the people sitting on the bleachers turned around to stare at him.

'_Why does he always have to make scenes…_' Kagome groaned inwardly as her friend clapped his hands like a dainty woman.

"BRAVO! ENCORE!"

"Sit your ass down!" Sango growled pulling the young man down by his ear.

Wincing in pain the boy immediately bowed his head and clasped his hands tightly in his lap. He couldn't help it. He loved making fun of all these stupid sports fans. Like seriously why is running down a field in tights with twenty two other guys (also wearing tights), fighting over a ball and touching each other inappropriately considered cool? Sure if it was twenty two girls splattered in mud and wearing nothing but bikinis and football helmets, that would be hot. He could definitely find the entertainment in that!

"So which one is he anyway?" Miroku asked politely, lifting his head and watching his two best friends grip the edge of their seats, completely absorbed in the game.

"52." Kagome breathed.

Sango laughed gently, watching their team snag the ball and dash for the other end of the field. Smirking to herself lightly, she couldn't help but notice the well toned rears of the Shikon no tama football team. Tasty!

"Are we winning? I hope we are I want to party… Sango are we winning?" Miroku whined, repeating himself.

"Look at the scoreboard genius."

"I can't see that far…Sango are we winning?" Miroku continued to whine, his voice changing from deep and manly to childish and girly.

"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome snapped, her hand flying out and smacking him across the head.

"What is the point of being here if none of us even know if we're winning??!" Miroku asked hysterically, throwing his arms up into the air.

"SHUT UP!" Half the crowd shouted.

Miroku made an unintelligent and childish sound, his face twisting into a face to the backs of the fans that were angry with him.

"Oh grow up. We're winning alright and there's only two minutes left. We shall party all night long!" Sango giggled wildly.

Kagome felt her heart throw itself against her chest. Pounding. Pounding. Down below, by the large water container number 52 stood. With his one hand on his hip and the other on his facemask he pulled off his helmet. His silver hair was a gorgeous mess. A few strands were sticking to his face from sweat.

Unconsciously Kagome ran a hand through her own hair. The black silk felt amazing against the palm of her hand and through her fingers. She could only imagine it being his hair. Those silver locks, so perfectly straight. Her mouth began to water as she watched him walk around the bench and grab a water bottle. Lifting it above his head and squirting it into his open mouth. Stray drops dripped across his chin. Kagome wanted badly to run down their and catch them with her own tongue.

"Kagome?"

Waving his hand in front of the girls face, Miroku stood up and stomped his foot on the metal. The sound was loud and echoed throughout the stands. The angry mob that didn't like him went stiff and fought not to get up and wail on him.

"Yes, sorry. What?" Kagome stuttered.

Her face was on fire and she could feel her skin tingle underneath her clothes. Her body wanted to be caressed. But her face wanted to explode.

Miroku confused continued to stare at Kagome. Like a light bulb flicking on above his head, a wicked grin spread across his face. Eyes narrowed, the boy wiggled himself in between the two girls. Leaning closely to Kagome's ear…

"_Pervert…" _He whispered gently.

His hot breath on her earlobe sent electric jolts down her neck. She could picture it being Inuyasha next to her. She could hear his voice and feel the heat of his breath assaulting her ear. Her face grew redder and she swore to god the heat from her face was setting the rest of her body on fire.

"_Watching him like that… You want him… Why not take him. Devour him… savour him…" _Miroku said, his voice so sexual and alluring.

"You make it sound like he's a piece of meat. Leave her alone Miroku. She's a good girl, stop corrupting her." Sango laughed.

Miroku put his hand behind his head and laughed along with her. It was true Kagome was good. Too good. He probably just gave her a heart attack! from the corner of his eye, he watched her. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes were glued on Inuyasha: 52 who was now back on the field for the final minute and a half of play.

He felt sorry for her. Not saying she should be throwing herself out there and being a tramp about it but still… She WAS too good. So innocent. So descent. Afraid. But at the same time amazingly willing. She just needed to grab some courage and take what she wants. You know the whole you go for what you want because you never know what could happen type thing.

"_Do what you want…Give into your want."_

"Miroku I said cut it out." Sango said sternly pulling the boy away from the dazed girl.

Miroku smiled lightly. He knew she was listening. He had a feeling she was going over in her mind what he was saying. And he hoped eventually she would let loose and just have fun.

XOXOX

_(can you turn it up please, just a tiny bit, that'd be awesome)I'm on the reboundI get it where I want toI'm on the way downI'm getting fixed without you_

Kagome sat nervously in the passenger. Sango driving and Miroku singing in the back seat. Tilting her head, she pressed her temple against the window and gazed out into the night. The headlights whipping past hypnotized her. The music beating throughout the car was tantalizing.

_You gave me a band-aidI put it on my heartbreakAnd all you got is pictures in your hand_

Pulling up to the curb, Sango shut the car off and stepped out. Miroku gracefully exited the car also but froze. Looking in he noticed Kagome hadn't moved. Motioning Sango over the two opened the door and gave gallant arm gestures presenting to her the house before them.

_Don't you wish you could holdThe angel in the centerfoldThe fantasy you couldn't controlThat walked away from youDon't you wish that you could holdThe pretty little paper dollThe one you couldn't quite controlWho walked away from you_

Kagome lazily looked up. It was a mansion! A beautiful white castle! The lawn was large and she a lushes green, even in the dark. Every room had it's light on. The windows dazzling and brining life to the night. Music pounded loudly, the same song that they had listened to on their way there.

_Flip to me, I'm the centerfoldI'm gonna charm youAll nightStick to me, I'm the centerfoldWe're gonna go, ohHold tight_

Teenagers were gathered across the lawn, laughing, dancing and drinking.

Sango reached into the car and pulled Kagome by the hand. Kagome unwillingly left the comfort of the car._I'm gonna hate you'til I forget youSo here's a keepsakeI left it in the bathroomJust a little somethingSomething to remind youI'm sure you'll never get this close againDon't you wish you could holdThe angel in the centerfoldThe fantasy you couldn't controlWho walked away from youDon't you wish that you could holdThe pretty little paper dollThe one you couldn't quite controlWho walked away from you_

The three walked across the lawn and to the house. Everyone was cheerful and happy throwing greetings and even a few hugs. Miroku ran and hand through his hair, his movement becoming more cool and collected. Sango had turned into the she devil with a sultry swing to her hips. The two of them were party goers and had extremely different personalities when it was time to party. Kagome watched the two strut and she herself felt a change in her mood. Biting her lip and flicking her long hair out of the way, a wicked smile adored her lips. Shoulders pushed back and chin tilted up, Kagome walked with them. Confident and ready to take charge. _Flip to me, I'm the centerfoldI'm gonna charm youAll nightStick to me, I'm the centerfoldWe're gonna go, ohHold tightFlip to me, I'm the centerfoldI'm gonna charm youAll nightStick to me, I'm the centerfoldWe're gonna go, ohHold tight_

Kagome felt the pit of her stomach burst into flames and the new found courage burst into ash. The sound of rowdy young men shouting triumphantly came from the street. With lettermen jackets and cases of beer, a large group of guys jogged across the lawn. It was the football team._Now it's him but it could've been youTell me why it's him when it should've been youIts crazy how this makes you wanna changeHere's an image you won't forgetAll your life I'll tease, I'll tormentI'll be gone as soon as you turn the page_

There he was, lingering behind. Walking slowly and leisurely. The way he body leaned so casually sent shivers up her spine. He was just so perfect and sexy without even trying. He wasn't wearing his football jersey or letterman jacket. Then again he never did unless he was on the field. Instead he was in his favourite leather jacket, unzipped showing a crimson shirt with black designs on it. His Black jeans were faded and fitted him loosely.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly. Air barely circulating through her lungs. His short, silver hair gently fell across his golden eyes as always.

Kagome didn't even realise she had stopped. Embarrassed and fully prepared to turn her head the other way when he passed, Kagome looked around and noticed every girl in the proximity drooling over the team but mostly him. Every girl wanted him. A few called his name but he ignored them. _Don't you wish you could holdThe angel in the centerfoldThe fantasy you couldn't controlWho walked away from youDon't you wish that you could holdThe pretty little paper dollThe one you couldn't quite controlWho walked away from you_

She couldn't move. He was right there! She wanted to say something or maybe even smile. Actually she was pretty sure running was a lot safer but she was frozen! She felt the world slow down to an almost halt. Her heart thundered in her years and the fire continued to rage in her stomach and through her hips. Between her legs and across her thighs.

Turning his head slightly Inuyasha glanced over at the raven haired girl by the door. A few of the male shamanistic pigs of the team whistled. The nicer guys that knew her called her by name and said hello. He however couldn't say anything. He was too busy trying to figure out how he knew her. She looked familiar…

Through a curtain of silver, Kagome saw his golden eyes stop on her. A small, crooked smirk flashed across his features as he passed.

Kagome felt her heart stop. The gorgeous god of her wildest dreams had smirked at her! And if that wasn't insane enough…He turned around, hands in his pockets and looked over everyone else. Finding her face again, he made eye contact, locking gold with a deep chocolate. Kagome stood confused and in complete heaven as he broke into a smile and gave her a nod. He finally turned around and disappeared into the house.

She wanted to collapse to the ground. HE NOTICED HER! KAGOME HIGURASHI! He looked at her and acknowledged her!

Kagome sighed dreamily and fallowed another group of late arrivals into the house. And a new feeling came to her. It was kind of the like the one she had earlier but this one was different. She never really felt this way before. Too far outside her comfort zone but for some strange reason she had a strong urge to party.

_Flip to me, I'm the centerfoldI'm gonna charm youAll nightStick to me, I'm the centerfoldWe're gonna go, oh, hold tight_

**Alright and there we go! Now review please my sweet reviewers! Review and I will update… A lot quicker this time lol… Sorry for the wait!! Love you all! Oh yes and here are the songs used so far in my fiction( I put them on repeat and listen to the same song over and over while I right the chapter…. I danced throughout this whole chapter Haha!!)**

_**No sleep tonight by The Faders**_

_**Centerfold by Pink**_


	3. Chapter 3:Don't let it go to your head

**I have a goal for today! Are you all ready for this? I AM GOING TO UPDATE ALL MY FICTIONS. YES THAT'S RIGHT ALL OF MY FICTIONS! I came into my house after school and I was like… I'm tired of staying up way past my bedtime (Yes, I give myself a bedtime… I have sleep issues… Don't judge me.) ANYWAY I decided I am going to start now (2:29 Pm) and write new chapters for everyone of my fictions. The reason I'm doing this: I have no life. Nah, just kidding. The weather is just horrible and I don't feel like going out. I want some me time and what a better way then doing something inappropriately constructive! **

**So this is the latest update for **_**Sugar High**_**. I love all the reviews and hope to get more! Happy reading!**

**Chapter three: Don't let it go to your head**

What a buzz kill. Stupid drunk jocks and their incapability of acting like human beings. Block headed idiots, I swear to god I'm going to shoot that giant steroid!

Slamming the bathroom door, Kagome rushed to the mirror and assessed the damage. Okay so it wasn't that bad but the party had only just started, she'd rather have beer breath then have her shirt smelling like stale alcohol!

"Damn… Stupid… Good for nothing…" Kagome mumbled violently.

Switching the taps on and grabbing the nearest cloth, Kagome attempted to scrub the beer off the front of her shirt.

"Fuck…"

The little spill had turned into a large water stain directly on the center of her flat stomach. This was great, now she would look like even more of a loser!

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and she smiled lightly at how long her lashes were. At least something looked good about her…

She quietly opened the bathroom door and pushed her way through the hallway. The music was loud and she swore her brain was rattling.

'_Need to find Sango, Hell I'll settle for Miroku…' _She thought impatiently, squeezing her way through lip locking, body grinding, dirty talking teenagers.

What a whore fest…

*

The cold air felt good. His ears were ringing and his face felt flushed. Inuyasha took a couple more steps outside and leaned against the porch railing. Ah, the comfort of seclusion!

In taking the evening air was soothing. His limbs were sore from the game and his mind was feeling a little fuzzy from the cups of god knows what people kept handing him.

His mind drifted to the girl. He remembered her now. She was the girl that ran from his last class. He couldn't help but find her a bit strange, and her friend rather loud. But the look on her face was priceless. She looked adorable when he smiled at her. Like a little kid on Christmas. She actually kind of reminded him of a little girl. Her short and petite figure, her round face and big eyes. Doll like almost. He was surprised she was the same age as him! She could pass for a thirteen year old!

"Hey man."

Inuyasha turned around. A tall, black haired boy stumbled outside and attempted to sit on the stairs but slipped a little bit.

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. This guy must be pretty loaded. What an easy drunk.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating?"

Shrugging and grabbing the boys cup, Inuyasha downed it's remaining contents. Maybe he should just loosen up a bit.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked politely, crumpling the plastic cup up in his fist.

"No probably not, I'm-" The boy thought for a moment, his eyes glazing over.

"I'm Miroku, Best friend of your future wife." The boy said a giggle escaping his lips.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. This kid was insane. He seriously should be cut off.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha stated before making a move to go back inside.

"No seriously man." Miroku said, lifting himself up into an awkward looking standing position.

"She's been in love with you since oh god how long has it been… Since grade nine I think. Man is she addicted to you!" Miroku giggled the last part and pointing a flimsy finger at the football player.

"Oh yeah, who is this mystery wife of mine?" Inuyasha laughed cocking an eyebrow.

Miroku tipped a bit with laughter, Inuyasha instinctively reaching forward and steadying the intoxicated and very weird boy.

"Thank you good man. Her name is K-ka… Ah. Go.. KAGOME! That's it! Kagome Higur- Okay, I not even going to try to pronounce her last name…" Miroku said lazily.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha didn't recognize that name. Well he did but it wasn't a name that he recalled hearing often, when it came to his obsessive fan girls.

Running a hand through his hair, he thought for a moment. Patting the guy on the shoulder and moving him out of his way Inuyasha went to go inside but was blocked by a small girl.

"Seriously, I just want to get inside…" Inuyasha groaned.

"Well this sucks…" The boy behind him laughed full heartedly.

Inuyasha extremely, confused ignored the boy and brought his attention to the girl. He was just about to ask her to move when the girl burst into tears and ran back into the house. Looking back at Miroku Inuyasha gave him a questioning look.

"You see… That would be Kagome…"

Inuyasha mentally slapped his head. Of course! He definitely knew her now! She was the girl that refused to talk in any of his classes. The girl that always turned the other way when he was coming. The girl that was always spaced out. The girl that was ecstatic that he smiled at her and that had a habit of running away.

Sighing, Inuyasha briskly walked into the house, his eyes scanning each room for the raven haired girl.

*

Kagome ran through the house and tumbled out the front door. She could hear someone calling her name. Probably Miroku. Racing across the lawn she slid into a halt next to Sango's car.

That stupid idiot! How could he be so careless and stupid! That bastard! That drunk, idiotic bastard! Kagome's hands flew to the car door and yanked. She didn't care that it was locked, she just needed something to take her frustration out on.

*

Miroku watched Inuyasha fallow his life long friend into the festivities. Immediately straightening up and letting his cool demeanour fall back across his face. Her smirked widely.

"Perfection." His whispered to the night.

Whistling lightly to himself he casually walked back inside and blended into the crowd.

*

"I don't think that's going to get it open!" A voice shouted from the front lawn.

Kagome moaned pathetically, letting go of the door and holding herself around the middle. Great! Not only has he seen her run away form him and now knows that she's crazy about him, he just witnessed her assault a car!

Inuyasha smiled broadly, joining Kagome beside the car. Giving a light cough and chuckling Inuyasha gazed down at the small girl.

"You know, this party is kind of lame. What if I give you a ride home?" Inuyasha offered his voice still casual and friendly.

Kagome gave out a squeak, her hands flying up to smother her mouth. Glancing up at Inuyasha, Kagome felt her heart melt. His smile was so gorgeous.

"No thanks. I'd rather walk"

Damn me! Why the hell would I say no! It's the chance of a lifetime! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?!

Placing his hand on her shoulder he guided her to the other side of the road to his car. Leading her all the way to the passenger side and then opening the door for her.

"But I thought you loved me." Inuyasha said with a wink.

_ So what if I came clean  
And told you all you mean to me  
So what if I meant every word I said  
Baby don't let it go to your head  
So what if I write your name  
Cause you're always on my brain  
In a heart, I paint it crimson red  
Baby don't let it go to your head_

Don't be getting any big ideas  
Let me make it clear

[Chorus:]  
Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head

So what if I want to kiss  
From your toes up to your lips  
It don't mean that you've had me yet  
You're gonna be good, I bet

I'm the one whose in control here  
Let me make it clear

Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head

Ohhhhh  
Don't let it go to your head  
Ohhhhh

I had a porcelain doll  
I held on to it so tightly  
But when it broke, I swore  
I'd never hold on to something that tightly again  
Don't let it go to your head  
Oh, no (oh, no)

Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes (ohh)  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head (ohh)  
Don't let it go to your head (ohh)  
Don't let it go to your head (don't let it, don't let it)  
Don't let it go to your head (ohh)

**Remember to review! Loving you all!**


End file.
